


BIg Things Cum In Small Packages

by Coco0502



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Caretaking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco0502/pseuds/Coco0502
Summary: Arthur is embarrased of his size when Dutch helps him wash up after supper, but he's there to remind him he's perfect just the way he is.Arthur is 23Dutch is 35
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Dutch van der Linde
Kudos: 72





	BIg Things Cum In Small Packages

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if y'all would be interested in a part 2
> 
> <3 <3 <3

Big things cum in small packages

It had been a rough day for Arthur. Hosea had taken him hunting and by the time they returned, Arthur learned how to skin most game and how-to debone fish.

His hard work did pay off though, Pearson made an excellent stew that night, filling the tummies of the gang and especially Arthur’s. 

Still dirty from the days work, Dutch had noticed he looked filthy and uncomfortable pulling him aside. 

“Son…I think we should get you nice and clean hmm?” he asked looking down at his clothes covered in dirt. Arthur chuckled blushing a bit, “Yeah I guess you’re right, can you… um help?” 

Arthur mumbled those last couple of words, but Dutch knew what he wanted so he took him to the washroom and took his vest off, just now in a white shirt exposing his bare chest. 

“Alright Arthur just undress for me and we’ll get started.” Dutch said wiping his forehead. 

Arthur tensed up, though he had Dutch help him wash all the time, he was always embarrassed about one thing. 

He just wasn’t as big as everybody else, well to be frank his cock was very small only about 4 inches 5 at best when he’s rock hard.

“I don’t like it Dutch, it’s weird.” Arthur said quietly trying to keep eye contact.

“Baby It’s beautiful, we do this all the time come on let’s just start with your shirt alright?” Dutch said stepping close to him and unbuttoning his first button.. “Arthur… look at me” He whispered lifting Arthur’s chin to meet his eyes. “I love you just the way you are darlin.” 

Pressing a kiss to Arthur’s head, letting his hand slide down to his pants receiving a small moan, “You trust daddy, right?” Dutch asked palming him gently.

Arthur shivered at his touch looking up to him nodding. “Yes sir. I trust you always.” 

Arthur said before biting his lip attempting to be silent. Dutch slowly but surely peeled the clothes from his sweaty body leaving Arthur in his trousers, stepping back and unbuckling his belt,

“Show Daddy that pretty cock” Dutch said taking himself out hissing as he ran his thumb over his slit a few times. Arthur’s knees were weak, the thought of someone he loved so much, praising him gave him confidence, it made him feel wanted.

He pushed his trousers down already hard from looking at Dutch who groaned as it flung up. 

“Good boy…Come here baby let daddy help” Dutch cooed. Arthur inched towards him gradually and took Dutch’s hand that was out reaching for him. 

Dutch pulled him close with Arthur’s back to his chest finding a bench and sitting him down between his legs, “My handsome boy huh? All worked up after a long day, you deserve quite a reward, don’t you?”

He suddenly gripped his cheeks with a free hand and yanked him closer, lips at his ear, “Don’t you”. Arthur gasped and stumbled on his words eventually just nodding, attempting to grind against Dutch’s swollen member.

“Mmm my good boy, always so good just for daddy” Dutch said settling himself and wrapping that free hand around his cock while the other held him firmly to his chest.

“Y- yes Dutch I- I’m your good boy” Arthur whined bucking his hips up. 

Dutch chuckled, “Well then how about we get that beautiful cock to cum for me?” He asked slowly pumping, Arthur moaned softly and bucked up again causing Dutch’s grip to hold him steady.

When Dutch’s entire hand wrapped around him it made Arthur cringe and shut his eyes tight, “Oh baby it’s okay…It’s okay” Dutch soothed kissing his cheek, “Daddy’s got you” and just like that Arthur could forget about everything. 

When Dutch held him like this and spoke like this his worries melted away.

Arthur relaxed and Dutch continued stroking him and picking up the pace as Arthur moaned encouraging him to go faster.

“Daddy you feel so good” Arthur murmured grabbing Dutch’s neck squeezing ever so slightly, receiving a groan from Dutch that sent a chill down Arthur’s spine.

Dutch leaned back pumping faster and faster, “Come on baby, come on” Dutch said as Arthur began jerking up,

“Hnng fuck” Arthur mumbled as the knot in his stomach became so tight he couldn’t stand it releasing all over Dutch’s hand and onto his belly, panting hard as Dutch eased him and kissed his neck, gently putting him down, 

“Good boy. So good for daddy” Dutch aided as he spread the cum all over his stomach and chest making a mess outta him then mildly spanking his cock causing Arthur to moan out for him as he grinned dipping a finger in his mess tasting him lazily. “God you taste marvelous.”

He said bringing his hand town to Arthur's mouth who placed two fingers into his sloppily licking and sucking, running his tongue around and swirling it for Dutch.

A few moments later he pulled them out and lifted Arthur up, “ Alright baby boy let’s get you nice and clean hmm?” Dutch said placing his hands around him, 

“W- wait what about you?” Arthur asked turning to Dutch with a seemingly sad expression, “You wanna make me cum?” Dutch teased, “You want daddy to cum in that lovely mouth?”

Arthur bit his lip and nodded kneeling before him kissing his shaft all the way up to his head.

Dutch threw his head back as Arthur licked up his length moaning, “Daddy I want you to fuck me” he mumbled into his cock sucking at his tip. 

Dutch smiled and ran a hand threw his hair pushing him down.

Arthur took everything into his mouth all the way to his balls and groaned as he sucked, while Dutch sat back enjoying every second.

He throat fucked him for a while, but he was too horny to last long and without warning he came sending white stripes down Arthur’s throat and he swallowed eagerly. 

Arthur looked back up at him, lips swollen and dripping with saliva, a magnificent sight. Dutch pulled him up holding him steady as he was wobbly walking to the tub, “Okay pretty boy let’s get this mess off of ya” Dutch said helping him in….


End file.
